Not Acceptable
by Everyday.Ordinary.Same
Summary: Just because her father didn't want to accept her marriage.


Rating: T  
Genre: er.. ghostly romance?...  
Notes: Ouran Highschool Host Club does not belong to me. The song does not belong to me either, it belongs to a famous Latina singer named, Gloria Trevi (google her, she's quite crazy). The lyrics have only been translated by me.

A/N: Sorry for not updating my story. Honestly I had lost interest and I noticed how bad it really was. Also, thank you so much to SailorMoonAddict for reviewing my story! Don't worry, I won't discontinue my last fic. I'm just planing to make some MAJOR changes. The story is based on a song in Spanish called Psincofonia (sin-coh-foe-nee-aa). Anyway before I bore you to death, here is your story

Chapter Title: Since She's Been Gone

* * *

Since she's been gone  
He's doesn't rest in peace  
His soul cries, he isn't content with the loneliness

"Father you have to believe me, he is real!" I told him. He couldn't understand. He ws real! Tamaki Suoh was a real young man!

"Haruhi dear, I'm afraid he's not. We're going to send you to a hospital, okay?" Father told me. My eyes widened. I wasn't crazy anymore, those illusions are all gone now, there was no reason for me to go to a mental hospital!

"But Father, you don't understand! He's real, he really is." I yelled painfully. Why didn't he understand?

"No Haruhi, he's not. Come on, we have to go!" he told be sternly. Just as he was about to reach me...

Slap!

I had smacked my Father's cheek. "You don't understand, you never will!"

"Haruhi Fujioka! You must respect me, what are we going to do with you?" he yelled at me grabbing me forcefully by my arms. "Honey, can you please call the ambulance?"

I looked at the woman. It was her fault. She's the one that had caused me trouble since the day my real mother died. She was the one who had tricked my father into becoming this monster, who didn't understand me anymore.

"Hello? Oh! Well we have our daughter that seems to be a bit out of control.. yes, yes that seems to be right. Yes, thank you!" she said as she spoke into her phone. It wasn't the first time this happened.

My dad had managed to settle me down a bit, but as soon as the ambulance came, I threw another fit. I wasn't possible, why didn't they believe me? Why didn't the accept my marriage? He was real! He really was. As they pushed me into the cab, I started throwing hits at the men carrying me inside the white truck.

We were forever to be apart.

* * *

Since she's been gone..  
He started to wander  
A lonely death for eternity...

"Where is she?" Tamaki wondered as he walked through the vast house.

It had been over a hundred years since he died, but the remains of his spirit stood in the house, always bored. Over a hundred years ago he had died due to his ex lover murdering him. She hadn't belived him when he had told her he loved her after the night they got married. He first hated her for abandoning him on the cold floor of this house, but ever since the beautiful brunette had moved next door he wasn't so lonely. They had shared stories, laughed together, cried even. His cold heart turned warm as he fell in love with her. He was truly happy. Tamaki honestly loved her, more than he loved his old lover, the woman who refused him, and made his heart swell with horrid pain. But, she was dead now too, due to her falling in love with another man and growing old with him. It used to trouble Tamaki greatly, though, as years passed, he learned to love again.

"Where are Haruhi?" he said teasingly. He loved teasing her. Making her blush as red as a ripe tomato, it was too cute, seeing her happy was even better though. "Geez, I'm gone for.."  
His eyes widened as he looked through the dusty window. He saw his angel, being taken away. It wasn't possible. Is this what Haruhi ment, the horrible white truck that had taken her away to a horrible place? He raced to the stairs and got to the front door where oddly, it was locked. As if someone knew. As if they knew she was going to be taken away, to the horrible place.

It was too late.

* * *

Yay! First chapter finished. I feel like this story might actually go somewhere! Instead of making the chapter way to short. Unless... this is short too... anyway, I just hoped you liked it! Review!


End file.
